


Big Boy Suit

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fondling, Good Cop Bad Cop, Interrogation, Italian Mafia, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Sonny gets charmed by a male member of the Italian Mafia.





	1. Chapter 1

Sonny stared at the suspect through the glass in Olivia’s office. He crossed his arms over his chest, switching the weight in his hips as the large Italian man sat in the cold interrogation room. What was it about him? Why did Sonny feel this need… no, this urge, to go in there and interrogate him? He wasn’t even the arresting officer. Fin should take the lead on this one, if they were playing by the rules, but…

“You wanna go in there and talk to Al Pacino, Sonny? Maybe you can share lasagna recipes…” Fin mimicked Sonny, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Alright, first of all, he looks NOTHING like Al Pacino.” Sonny uncrossed his arms and turned to Fin. “Second,” He pointed a lazy finger at his coworker. “We don’t all know how to cook lasagna the right way. Some of those recipes died with other generations. And I mean, look at him! Do you think he’s ever cooked anything a day in his life?” He pointed to the suspect. 

“I was just trying to be funny.” Fin pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes. 

“I bet he couldn’t even make spaghetti without over-cooking the noodles.” Sonny rose his eyebrows, realizing that the joke was lost on his partner.

“Carisi, you gonna take a crack at The Godfather or what?” Olivia interrupted. 

Sonny sighed and nodded his head, patting Fin on the shoulder before walking into the interrogation room. 

“Finally! I’ve been waiting here for hours!” The suspect lifted his hands in the air and looked up at Sonny. His caramel brown eyes stopped and dilated at the sight of the young detective. “Who are you?”

“I’m Detective Dominick Carisi…” he looked back to see if Amanda or Fin were coming in behind him, but it looked like he was playing Good Cop all on his own today. 

“Carisi…” He smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Are you related to Angelo Carisi?”

“Not that I know of… my father is Dominick Sr., and he never told me of any Angelos.” Why was he telling him this? This is an interrogation, not a family reunion. Get it together, Sonny.

“Dominick Senior?” He cracked his knuckles and leaned forward in his seat. “I’ll bet they call you Sonny, huh?” A charming smile crossed his lips.

“They might.” He undid the button on his suit jacket and leaned his hip against the table. “It looks like people call you for a lot of things.” He dropped a Manila envelope in front of him. 

“We traced a wire transfer for over fifty thousand dollars to Robert Linetti for…” Sonny opened the envelope and pulled out the bank statement. “Services rendered.” He spun the piece of paper around so his suspect could get a better look. “You mind telling me what kind of services those were?”

The suspect smirked, looking up at him with guiltless eyes. “Money comes in, money comes out… what’s the difference?” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“What’s the difference?” Sonny leaned forward. “The difference is that a girl was raped and almost killed in Linetti’s club last night.” 

“What happens in Linetti’s club has nothing to do with me, we have a business arrangement; nothing more.” He placed his hands flat on the table, his pinkie brushing Sonny’s thigh. 

“A business arrangement?” Sonny shuddered as a tingling sensation rushed down his leg.

“He needed some money to start up his business, it was the least I could do.” He moved the rest of his fingers onto the detective’s leg, tugging on the fabric of his pants. 

“I’d do the same for you… treat you real nice, buy you a couple of ‘big boy’ suits.” He bit his lip and gave Sonny a look he’s never received from a man before. 

“I…” He swallowed hard, feeling his hand travel further inward. He’s never let a suspect touch him before, let alone like this. Could Liv and Fin see where his hand was? Could they tell if he inched just a little bit closer to him before pulling away? Where was that video camera at again? “Are you…” He took in a deep breath. “Are you trying to bribe a police officer?”

“I’m just having a little fun.” The suspect slid his hand up and over as Sonny continued to stammer, forcing his plump pink lips to spread apart. 

“Carisi!” Olivia opened the door, draining all the blood that was pumping between his legs.

The man removed his hand, taking his time to slowly draw it back over his gray pant leg. He winked at Sonny before looking up at Olivia. 

“Congratulations, Mario, you’re lawyer’s here. You’re free to go… for now.” She placed her hands on her hips and let out a long sigh. 

“Perfect timing.” He stood up. “Let me know when you find out who hurt that girl… I’d like to send them a message.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. Taking a pen out of the inside of his suit jacket, he wrote his cell phone number on the back of it, handing it to Sonny. 

“If you ever need a new suit.” He pressed it into his palm, staring at him for a little too long.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He wrapped his hand around the older man’s fingers, squeezing tightly. 

Something about the way he looked, talked, and smelled made Sonny question himself. Why did he want to keep staring into those brown eyes? Why did he want to keep talking to him, to let his hands move wherever he wanted on his body? He was normally so sharp during his interrogations, he’s never let anyone get to him on the job. 

“Mr. De Luca.” Mario’s lawyer stood next to Olivia, his briefcase in hand. 

“Right.” He left the card in Sonny’s hand, smacking him hard on the shoulder before letting go. “New York’s finest.” He snickered. He met his lawyer across the room and looked back at Sonny one last time before leaving the room. 

“What the hell was that?!” Olivia berated. “I’ll buy you a big boy suit? Are you kidding me?” She stormed toward him. “What if he was an actual suspect? What if he…”

“I’m sorry, Lieu. I know. I know, I just… I don’t know what happened.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny decides to call Mario.

“Sonny!” Mario looked up from his drink. “I’m glad you called. Have a seat.” He waved his hand and signaled for the rest of his guests to leave.

“Oh, they don’t have to…” he watched as they got up and found another table a few feet away. People really listened to him, didn’t they? 

“Come, sit next to me.” He patted the seat next to him and took a sip of wine.

Sonny adjusted his suit and sat next to the older man, feeling his body heat up as he got closer to him. 

“You ever been here before? You want something to eat?” He waved down a waitress.

“I already ate, thanks.”

Mario glared at him. “You sure? Spaghetti and meatballs just like ma used to make.” That charming smile crossed those beautiful lips of his again. 

“Sure.” He didn’t want to insult him. “Spaghetti and meatballs sounds great!” He smiled as he watched him order, not used to anyone taking charge or taking care of him like this.

“So, you, a… you need a new suit?” The look on his face was more smug than Barba’s when he was seconds away from winning a case.

Sonny had fought the feeling for a few days after he questioned him at the station. Maybe he had just been tired or worn down. Maybe he was sexually frustrated, and needed to blow off some steam. Maybe… maybe he actually was attracted to this man, after all. It was 2018, and he was almost thirty-five years old. He had been attracted to men for years, but never really done anything about it. Didn’t he owe it to himself to explore these feelings? Especially with an Italian? Someone his parents might actually be a little more sympathetic to?

“Yeah.” Sonny tried to stay focused.

“Look kid,” he placed a heavy hand on his thigh. “I used to be like you, afraid of what I wanted,” he rubbed the inside of his leg with his thumb. “I didn’t want to break my mom’s heart, not be able to go to church anymore, you get the picture.”

“Yeah.” Was he reading his mind? All of these thoughts were running rampant in his head for years, and here is this gorgeous man telling him he’s felt the same way. 

“Family’s important; it’s the only thing you got at the end of the day when the chips are down.” He squeezed Sonny’s leg. “You’d be surprised how much they’ll still love you after you face your fear with them.” He gave him a quick wink before looking up at the waitress.

“Two spaghetti and meatballs.” She set them down in front of them, walking away quickly. 

The two of them crossed themselves before praying, looking over at each other as they took their first bite. This was like a dream, Sonny thought to himself; a big, dark, dangerous Catholic dream.

“What do you think, Sonny? Just as good as Ma’s?” He twirled the noodles around his fork on top of his spoon.

“It’s pretty good.” He smiled, taking another bite. 

“Pretty good? This is the best restaurant in Little Italy!” 

“I’ll have to make you my grandma’s recipe sometime. Her sauce is to die for!” He started twirling his fork. “But this… this is good.”

Sonny started to open up a little more when the conversation focused on food and cooking. He shared his favorite recipes, memories, and kitchen nightmares with Mario, making him toss his head back in laughter. The meal went by faster than he thought, the espresso coming to the table before he knew it. 

He realized quickly that it was back to reality as soon as he decided he stand up from the table. Back to his Netflix account and empty apartment. Back to his job at SVU the next morning after he slept in his empty bed. 

“Hey,” Mario grabbed his arm after paying for his meal, even though Sonny didn’t see any money exchanged. “Let me take you home.”

“Take me home?” Sonny rose his eyebrows. 

“What, did you take an Uber here? I have a driver, it’ll save you some money.” He relaxed his grip on his arm, sliding his fingers on top of Sonny’s.

Sonny stared at his fingers as they weaved their way in between his own. His fingertips sent little jolts up his arm as they feathered up and down his digits. 

“Oh, right. Yeah, sure.” He nodded.  
—————

Mario’s car was just what Sonny had expected. The all-black Lincoln pulled up next to the curb, its driver coming out and opening the back door for him. 

“After you,” Mario offered, loosening his tie. 

“Thanks.” Sonny bent down and climbed into the back seat, running his hands over the well-kept black leather. He turned in his seat as Mario got in after him, the streetlamp highlighting the dark olive tones in his skin.

His lips were on his the second the door closed, the faint hint of espresso still present on his tongue. Surprised, Sonny lifted his hands in the air as if being held at gunpoint.

“Too much?” Mario retracted, cupping Sonny’s face. 

“No.” Sonny kissed him. For the first time, he actually kissed a man that he was attracted to. He ran a hand through Mario’s dark brown hair, letting his fingers fall to the base of his neck. He parted his lips against his tongue, welcoming the new and foreign warmth.

He felt the blood begin to rush between his legs like it had that first day in the interrogation room. Mario’s hand made its way to the source of his arousal, rubbing him to full attention. 

“You’re a big boy after all, huh?” Mario whispered, looking down at him.

“Maybe,” Sonny closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of his hand stroking him through his pants. He let out a quiet moan as Mario worked him up and down, teasing him as he pushed his hips forward. Was he going to take his pants off? Should he let him? Should he wait? Were the dating and sex rules for men the same as they were for women? Do those rules even fucking matter anymore?

Sonny kissed him again, taking initiative and sliding his own hand in between Mario’s thick, muscular thighs. He pulled him closer as his mouth got more intense, feeling just how big his ego might get. 

“You should talk,” Sonny pulled back, looking down at the erection in his palm. 

All Mario did was smirk. He took in a deep breath as the car stopped in front of Sonny’s apartment building. 

“Here we are.” The driver said without looking back. 

Mario sighed and let go of Sonny. He pushed a stray hair back into place as he looked him over. The sensation of his rough fingertips on his forehead was something Sonny didn’t want to end. 

“Looks like this is you.” He rose his eyebrows, his voice low and gravelly.

Sonny swallowed hard, looking down at himself and back over at Mario. He wanted to continue. He wanted to feel his skin against his own, sweat sticking between the two of them as they consumed each other completely. 

“Do… do you want to come up?” Sonny thought the answer was pretty obvious. 

“No. Not tonight.” Mario straightened himself up in his seat, adjusting his shrinking appendage. 

Sonny tilted his head in confusion. 

“Good things come to those who wait, Sonny.” He looked over at him. “I’ll be in touch.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mario’s apartment was everything Sonny had imagined it to be: crisp, clean, modern, yet still somehow inviting. Sleek chairs adorned with brightly colored pillows sat next to oddly-shaped coffee tables. Paintings of naked men and women in compromising positions decorated the slate gray walls that climbed higher than any New York City apartment Sonny had ever seen. 

“I’m an art dealer…” Mario handed Sonny a glass of wine. “I own a gallery down the street.” He nodded his head in that direction and put the glass to his lips. 

Sonny realized that he had never actually asked Mario what he did for a living. He remembered looking through his bank statements and financial records, but never really looking into his profession. In the back of his mind he imagined him sitting behind a big mahogany desk, smoking a cigar while he gave people orders. In the back of his mind, Sonny realized that he always had a fantasy about being the object of desire of a big and powerful Don. In the back of his mind, maybe that was the reason he never asked him what he did in the first place. Maybe he didn’t really want to know.

“It’s a…” Sonny looked up at the canvas. “It’s something else.” He took the glass from Mario and took a sip, the dry bitterness of the Cabernet making him wince. 

Mario smiled and walked into his living room, looking back at Sonny to follow. He walked past a photograph of him and three older men, all decked out in tuxedos. Sonny may have recognized one or two of them from big Italian families, but a picture with them didn’t really mean anything… did it? 

“That suit looks good on you, Sonny.” He stopped in front of a yellow square-shaped couch and turned around to face him. Despite the harsh contrast of colors in the room, the dim lighting made Mario look warm. “I know I said I wanted to buy you a new one, which I do…” He took another sip of wine. 

“You just…” he placed a hand on Sonny’s cheek as he approached, surveying the landscape of his face with those charcoal black eyes. “You look really good.” He licked his lips before kissing him, pulling him in by the back of his neck. 

Sonny almost dropped his glass of wine as he pulled him close. It had only been a week since he last saw Mario; seven days of torture staring at his phone while Amanda asked the name of the girl he was pining over. If only she knew that Mario De Luca was all he could think about since he stepped out of his car last week. The way he smelled, the way he tasted, the way each of them intensified the other; Sonny couldn’t get enough.

Mario kissed him harder, sloppily melding their mouths together as he ran his fingers through his silvery brown locks. He breathed into him, the scruff from his six a.m. shave brushing against Sonny’s smooth cheek as he set his wine glass on the coffee table. He wrapped his fingers around the neck of Sonny’s glass and sat it next to his, quickly returning his hands to his face.

Sonny relished in this feeling of uninhibited want; hands all over each other, warmth in places he didn’t even know he had. He tasted the bitter wine on Mario’s teeth as they clashed against his lips and tongue. Sliding his hands up Mario’s chest and down his arms, he dropped his black suit jacket onto the floor. He started to undo his tie before he felt himself being walked backwards, forcing his knees to buckle against the couch. 

“I want to take care of you.” Mario pushed Sonny onto the couch before getting on his knees. He rubbed his hand in between his legs as his eyes held him hostage, his fingers working their way up to his belt buckle. “I want you to feel safe with me…” he pressed up with his palm, waking up his body even more. “I want you to feel good.”

“I…” Sonny swallowed hard as he watched Mario unbuckle his belt. “I want those things too.” 

Safe wasn’t exactly the word Sonny would use to describe how Mario made him feel. Excited, guilty, eager and desired were a couple of words he could think of off the top of his head. He closed his eyes as Mario made quick work of unfastening his belt and pants. Christ, what was it about him? How was he completely hard already? How did he know just what to say to get him to melt? How did he… ahhh. Sonny took a quick breath in as Mario pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles. 

“There’s the big boy again.” Mario whispered, his eyes black as night. “I never would have guessed you were packing such a punch, kid.”

Sonny stifled a laugh under his breath as Mario’s large, thick palm gripped him tight. “Oh my God.”

“You okay?” Mario licked his palm and started again. “Too much?”

“No.” Sonny opened his eyes and looked down at Mario. “No, it’s not too much.” He couldn’t believe how much stronger his grip was compared to his former lovers’. He watched as Mario stroked him up and down, the pale pink tinge of his cock contrasting with the warm olive tones of his hand. 

He gasped as Mario’s tongue licked his tip, his eyes burning a hungry hole in the back of his head. He swiped quickly at first, then wet a slow, torturous circle around his frenulum. His swollen lips parted as he took him into the back of his throat, moving his hand to the base.

Sonny cried out, the moisture of Mario’s mouth sending him into Italian gay heaven. He lifted his hips off the couch, taking in the image of his dick disappearing into Mario’s gorgeous face. No woman has ever been able to suck him off like this… to push and pull with their tongue like that… to squeeze and relax their hand just right. 

He felt his breath quicken as Mario picked up his pace. Spit glided between his tongue and Sonny’s cock as it dripped out the sides of his mouth and onto his hips. He couldn’t believe how good he looked with him between his lips. 

He tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his face behind his ear. Weaving his fingers into his perfectly coiffed locks, he tugged on his hair before pulling him into his hips. He rocked into his mouth, feeling bolts of lightning start to jolt through his legs.

“Oh my God, Mario.” He gripped his hair tighter, trying not to force him down any faster than Mario wanted. “I’m gonna…” He arched his back as the feeling took over him, bucking his hips up into Mario’s mouth before he pulled his lips off with audible pop.

“You’re gonna what?” Mario’s voice was a gruff whisper.

“I’m gonna…” Sonny’s hips writhed under Mario’s quick, smooth strokes.

“You’re gonna come for me, Sonny Boy? Huh?!” Mario bit his lip as he jerked him off. 

“Yeah, fuck yeah.” He closed his eyes and felt Mario squeeze the warm liquid out of him and into his mouth. His body shook, his muscles twitching as he released himself inside of him. “Oh my God.”

He opened his eyes as Mario finished swallowing his come, staring down at the most beautiful man on the planet. 

“I’m sorry I came so fast.” He apologized, hoping Mario didn’t think this happened to him very often. 

“It’s okay,” he smirked, sitting next to him on the couch. “I’m very good at what I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny reluctantly comes out to Amanda.

Sonny’s phone vibrated on the break room table as he finished the last of his pastrami sandwich. He glanced over as he wiped his hands on the flimsy napkin the deli had shoved into the paper bag. 

“Mario? Who’s Mario?” Amanda asked, bending over to look at his lock screen. “Ooh, he’s a cutie…” she smiled as Sonny put a finger in the air and picked up the phone. 

“Hey.” Sonny answered, glaring at Amanda to keep her voice down.

“How’s your day so far?” Sonny had no idea how a man’s voice could be so deep, yet so soft and soothing.

“Good, we’ve got a little lull between cases, so we’re trying to tie up some loose ends. How about you? Your day sailing by?” He leaned back in his chair, watching Amanda realize exactly who he was talking to.

“Yeah, it’s… not too bad; sold a couple of big pieces.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I just wanted to call and let you know that I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

Sonny’s cheeks blushed a pale pink as he bit his lip. “I can’t wait either.” He circled his finger around the top of his water bottle as he thought about tasting Mario again. “Hey, can I call you later? My boss is staring at me like she’s got something important to say.”

“Of course. You’re busy, I get it. Keep those streets safe for me, Sonny Boy.”

“Hey, you know I will. I’ll see you tonight.” He smiled and pulled the phone away from his ear. 

“What?” He looked at Amanda, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I’ll see you tonight? Isn’t that the guy you interrogated last month?” Amanda chewed on her lip, looking her partner up and down.

“He wasn’t connected to the case, it’s not a big deal.” Sonny put his hands up, palms facing forward.

“No?” She sat on the table, pointing at his phone. “What if there’s a break in the case later, and it turns out he was involved, huh?” She took in a deep breath and shook her head. “What are you doing with that guy, anyways?”

“Nothing.” He stood up, feeling the room close in around him. 

“Nothing? You’ve got his picture saved to your phone, that isn’t nothing.” She followed him with her eyes as he began to pace. 

“We just go out for drinks every now and again, you know… talk about Italian stuff.” God, he wasn’t convincing her at all. He wasn’t even convincing himself. Italian stuff? What did that even mean?

“Oh come on, Sonny, he’s grooming you!” Amanda grabbed her soda off the table and pulled the tab open. 

“Grooming me?” Sonny crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the cabinet.

“Do you think anything that guy does is an accident? Do you think he just happened to take a liking to you because of your charming personality?” The heat inside of her reddened her chest.

“Forget it, Rollins, okay? Me being a cop has nothing to do with it.”

“Nothing to do with it? Are you sure? You don’t think he wants an Italian cop from Staten Island to look the other way while he launders his money? You don’t think….” She took in a breath and swallowed hard. 

“I’m just looking out for you, Sonny. I’m your partner…” She hopped off the table and started towards him.

“Oh, now that I’m seeing someone, you want to be my partner?” He threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

“You’re seeing him?” Her pupils went pinpoint, the blue in her eyes freezing to an almost clear white. 

He didn’t want to tell her this way. He didn’t want to tell her at all. Not yet, anyways. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure he even knew what he was doing with Mario.

“I’m not…” He let out a heavy sigh and looked her over. “I’m not sure what I’m doing, if I’m being completely honest.”

She stood there in silence, her face softening. It seemed like an hour had passed before she contemplated the evidence presented to her. 

“So, are you gay now?” She started drinking her soda.

“I don’t know… I mean… I’m still attracted to women, but...” How could he explain this to her? He could barely wrap his mind around it himself, and it sounded so odd coming out of his mouth. “I just know that I like both men and women.” 

He didn’t like this at all. He felt backed up against the wall, cornered, caged. Was it hot in here? Did she turn up the thermostat when she came into the room? It was definitely hot in here. 

Why did he have to explain himself to her? Did she ever explain her heterosexuality to him? Or why Jessie’s father wasn’t in the picture even though he knew about her? Did he ever ask anything of her in return for his friendship? 

“Did you sleep with Barba?” Her pale eyebrows rose into her hairline as she chugged her soda, well aware of the repercussions of her question. 

Sonny pursed his lips. “Come on, Amanda, I’m being serious.”

“I know!” She smiled, hitting him in the shoulder. “I am too! You two were always staring, I wasn’t sure if you were giving it to each other on the weekends and pretending to hate each other at work.”

“Barba was just a mentor… and a reluctant one at that. I doubt he’d ever give me a second glance.” He crossed his arms again. 

Her pupils relaxed, expanding back to their normal size. “Look, Sonny… I don’t care if you’re bisexual, gay, or asexual…”

“Asexual?” Sonny’s brows furrowed.

“Never mind.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, or compromised. You’re still a cop, and this Mario guy could be bad news.”

“He’s not.” Sonny smiled as she squeezed his arm. “I know what it looks like, but…”

“Do you? Because I’ve been in that kind of trouble, and it’s the most isolating feeling in the world.” She sighed and turned around, leaning up against the cabinet with him. She hoped he didn’t have to go through what she did, that he wasn’t already caught between the wrong kind of people and his duty to serve the city of New York. 

“I’ll be sure to get out if that’s the case.” He pushed himself up off the cabinet and turned to her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled, worry and despair shining through upturned lips. “I hope you can.”


End file.
